1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cash registers and like machines for making records of sales transactions and has particular reference to printing mechanisms for machines of that type capable of issuing customer receipts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Receipt issuing cash registers and the like generally incorporate a machine operated variable data printer for printing variable amounts such as an itemization of a sales transaction, totals, etc., and a second printer for printing such fixed data as a store name, advertising material, etc., on a receipt slip or portion of a paper tape which is given to the customer.
Although such printer mechanisms are generally satisfactory, they are expensive and complicated, since they require machine operated mechanism to effect printing of both the variable and the fixed data. Also, since two machine operated printer mechanisms are required, an additional load is imposed on the machine drive mechanism, requiring a larger and more expensive motor and drive mechanism, as well as additional space to house such printer mechanism.